


Пропажа котёнка

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Curtain Fic, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Search
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Рыжий котёнок Джонатана сбежал. Опять.Граф в ярости.





	Пропажа котёнка

— Куда делось это дьявольское отродье?! — Дракула кружил по кухне, злой, как сам Сатана.

— Кто? — уточнил Квазимодо, ловко нарезая салат на длинные полосы.

— Дед Пихто! Кот этот драный, чтоб ему там молока не досталось!

— А куда он делся?

— Откуда я знаю! Если бы мне было это известно, я бы не бегал тут, как мальчик на побегушках! — граф остановился и снова окинул кухню взглядом. — Квазимодо, ты ведь его не видел, верно?

— Своим горбом клянусь! — торопливо ответил повар. Он не понаслышке знал, что со злым графом лучше вести себя осторожно. Опыт есть, как-никак…

Вампир, не поверив строптивому слуге, заглянул во все шкафы, посмотрел под столом и даже в корзинах с продуктами.

Ни-че-го.

Вообще.

— Может, стоит поискать его в другом месте? — робко предложил Квазимодо, когда Дракула остановился посреди помещения, хмурясь.

Вампир кивнул, давая понять, что идея услышана и принята, и вышел.

— Узнаю, что это был ты — на кол посажу и выпью, — мрачно предупредил он напоследок, хлопнув дверью.

— Очень надо мне такого счастья, — пробурчал испуганный повар, продолжая готовку.

* * *

— Да ладно тебе, Драк! Найдём мы беглеца, не сердись.

Вампир мрачно уставился на Фрэнка и тот сразу замолчал. Разумеется, Дракула ничего бы не сделал лучшему (и сильному) другу, но всё же не стоило лишний раз искушать судьбу…

— Легко сказать — найдём. Мы даже не знаем, где его искать! Он словно провалился сквозь землю! Кстати…

— Под землёй его нет, я проверял.

— Печально. А я проверил все башни и внешние стены.

— И?

— Пусто! Эта рыжая бестия испарилась куда-то! И что самое обидное, отвечать буду я.

Вернулся Мюррей. К сожалению, даже египтянину не было под силу отыскать маленького котёнка.

Пришёл Вольфыч. Но даже его нюх не смог уловить аромат кошачьей шёрстки.

Пришёл… а вот и не пришёл.

— Ребята, а где Гриффин?

Все синхронно пожали плечами. Независимый невидимка мог быть где угодно. Он никогда не спрашивал никого, где ему надо быть и почему. Поймать Гриффина было сложно — думаю, не стоило пояснять, почему.

— Да, где Гриффин? — В голосе Дракулы звучало раздражение.

Мумий неуютно повёл плечом.

— Наверное, у себя. Через полчаса рассвет, а наш Гриф любит ложиться рано.

— Пойти, может, спросить его — вдруг наш невидимка видел котёнка? Он же бармен, он много чего замечает, — предложил Фрэнк.

Так как других идей не было, было решено последовать в комнату Гриффина.

* * *

— Я убью его, — коротко прорычал Дракула, сжимая кулаки.

Невидимка безмятежно спал, прикрывшись своим одеялом. Самого его друзья не видели, но зато видели котёнка, которого Гриффин трогательно обнимал во сне, прижимая к своему тёплому невидимому телу.

— Драк, всегда успеешь! Гриф ведь твой друг! — Вольфыч повис на руке графа, останавливая его.

— Я убил целую ночь на поиски этого… этого мешка с неприятностями! А он тут, оказывается, под боком Грифа дрыхнет! И Гриф хорош! Нет, чтоб сказать, а он… — вампир, ворча, потопал к своей комнате. — В следующий раз я прикажу Квазимодо не сдерживать свои кулинарные порывы. Задолбали!

Друзья глядели ему вслед. Наконец Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Судя по настроению Драка, завтра нашего невидимку ждёт бурная ночь, — верно подметил он.


End file.
